


Anything?

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Booty Calls, For seb, M/M, Sebs fault, Smut, Top!Evan, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested by dont-the-tears-just-pour on tumblr.Evan is lonely so he invites his boyfriend over for a roll in the hay.





	Anything?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich_seb_a_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rich_seb_a_fire/gifts).



Evan checked the time. It was 7:00. Jared should have been there by then. He started to worry, so he pulled his phone out and dialed Jared’s number hastily. 

Jared answered on this third ring. “Hey!”

Evan was relieved he answered at all. “Jare, where are you?”

“I'm currently about two minutes away, in my car, sitting behind a garbage truck.”

“Can’t you just, y’know, pass it?” Evan was impatient. 

“Not when there's cars on the other side of the road. Not to mention the double lines. Do you heed no road safety, Hansen?”

“I do! I’m a sucker for safety!” Evan defended. “But I’m a bigger sucker for you.”

“Then my safety is top priority!”

“I hate it when you’re right.”

“Oh, It's moving! I can phone sex you until your booty call arrives, if you want.”

“You’re more than a booty call, Jared,” Evan muttered. 

Jared laughed softly. “I know, Evan, I love you too. But in this case I'm also a booty call because you literally invited me over because you're home alone and horny.”

“It’s a common situation!” Evan shouted. “I thought you were gonna phone sex me.”

Jared laughed. “Okay, okay! What are you wearing?”

“Khakis.”

“And?”

“That’s– That’s it.”

There was a pause. “Commando?”

“Maybe.”

“Interesting. _Where_ are you?”

“On our bed– My bed. On my bed.” Nice save, Evan. 

Jared smiled to himself. “Our bed, huh? I like the sound of that.”

“I-It can be our bed if you want.”

“Maybe I do.” Jared cleared his throat. “Anyway, that's a matter for another time. Are you hard?”

“I can be.”

Jared hummed to himself. “Were you thinking about what we're gonna do? Before you called?”

“I guess? I-I mean, I like leaving it to surprise.”

Jared figured beating around the bush with words wasn't going to do either of them any good. “Oh? Don't you like imagining how good it feels when you're fucking me? Or when I'm sucking you off and my lips are wrapped around your–”

Evan was quiet until Jared went there. “Yes!” he exclaimed. “Yes, I really like that. It always feels so good, Jared.”

“Do you like to imagine it? When you're alone?”

“I really do.”

“Are you touching yourself yet?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes.”

“Then I am.” Evan started immediately.

“Describe.”

Evan stalled. “I thought you were two minutes away.”

“ _Describe_.”

Damn. “Fine. I-I’m palming myself. Through my pants. Thinking about how you always make the prettiest sounds.”

Jared gulped. “Oh?” His voice was breathy. “Take your pants off for me?”

“You don’t want to be here for that?”

“I am here.”

“What?!”

Jared pushed Evan's door open, hanging up the phone. “Hey.”

Evan kept his hand still from where he was working himself up. “H-Hey.”

“Don't stop,” Jared pouted. “Things were just getting good!”

“Well, they’re better with you,” Evan explained. “Get up here.”

Jared obliged, climbing onto the bed with a smile. “You look pretty.”

“You’re prettier. I waited forever.”

“Sorry.” Jared leaned down to kiss him. “I came as fast as I could.”

“That’s what he said.”

Jared snorted. “Funny.” He kissed him again.

“I learned from the best.” Evan grinned. 

Jared chuckled, his fingers tracing Evan's torso. 

“I thought you weren’t gonna show up,” Evan pouted. 

Jared shook his head, pressing kisses down Evan's jaw. “I would never leave you hangin’ like that.”

“Praise the lord.” Evan threw his head back to expose more skin. 

Jared chuckled. “You gonna get those pants off or what?”

“For you? Yeah.” Evan worked with his button, pushing the khakis down and kicking them off. 

Jared pulled his own shirt off as well. “Commando. Interesting.” he laughed, leaning down to kiss Evan again. 

“I thought you’d like it,” Evan said, kissing Jared softly. 

Jared hummed in agreement, fingers ghosting down Evan's body.

Evan shuddered. “Your voice sounded so good over the phone.”

“You sounded amazing. You always sound amazing.”

“I seem to remember you saying something about me fucking you?”

“God yes,” Jared groaned, unbuttoning his pants. “Please.”

Evan smiled. “You know I’d do anything for you, babe.” He reached over to help him, ‘accidentally’ rubbing his hand over the front of his jeans a few times. 

Jared shuddered, moaning softly as they finally got his pants off, tossing them aside. “S-Straight to business, huh?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t expect this,” Evan teased. 

Jared grinned, climbing up to straddle Evan. “Hey, guess what?”

Evan stared at him. “What?”

“I love you.”

“Aw,” Evan cooed. “I love you too.”

Jared smiled, lowering himself down enough to grind against Evan slowly. “You're perfect.”

“Talking to yourself again, J?” Evan said lovingly.

Jared snorted. “Right,” he bucked his hips harshly against Evan's.

Evan’s smile contorted as he groaned. “You are perfect,” he argued. 

“So are you,” Jared countered, breath hitching as he repeated his actions.

Evan didn’t bother arguing further. He jerked his hips as well, in the way he knew Jared adored. 

Jared groaned, leaning down to capture Evan's lips as their rhythm continued.

Evan kissed him hard, grinding up into him with the same ferocity. His hand came up to trail down Jared’s chest. 

Jared whimpered, his hand catching Evan's and holding it against his chest, right over where his heart was hammering. He pulled away from the kiss, eyes lidded. “God, the things you do to me.”

“You sure you won’t have a heart attack?” Evan asked lowly. His own heart was beating pretty fast as well, but that wasn’t anything new. 

Jared shrugged. “Worth it.”

“Never!”

Jared laughed, breaking off into a moan. “Evan, you feel so good.”

“Do I? You do.” Evan moved his hips again. 

Jared whimpered. “God, I want you to fuck me.”

“Now?” Evan asked softly. 

“Imminently.”

“Uh, lube?”

“We're in your room, Evan. You know where it is.”

“I know, I just thought you’d do the work.” Evan contorted his body to reach for the drawer, producing his bottle. 

Jared chuckled, shrugging. “Why would I do the work when I know you'd do it for me.”

“Like I said,” Evan started, pouring some lube on his fingers, “I’d do anything for you.”

“Anything?”

“Of course. Anything.”

“ _Then Perish_.”

Evan didn’t say anything. His expression was one of utter disappointment as he shoved in his index finger without warning. 

Jared gasped, mewling softly. “Ev,” he panted.

“Hm?” Evan hummed, working his finger in and out painfully slow. 

Jared whimpered, voice needy. “P-Please.”

“Please what? What do you want?” Evan worked in a second finger. 

“M-More, please.”

Evan sped up, crooking his fingers. He knew Jared would get impatient. 

Jared whined, moaning at the feeling. 

“Thanks for coming,” Evan whispered sweetly. “I missed you.” He worked in another finger. 

Jared whimpered. “O-Of course,” he panted. “A-Any time.”

“You’re sweet. You think you’re about ready?” Evan kept his voice soft. 

Jared nodded. “P-Please?”

“Aw, okay. Give me a second.” Evan pulled his fingers out and quickly opened a condom, rolling it on.

Jared panted, watching Evan with hooded eyes. 

Evan was finally ready. He kissed Jared’s cheek softly. “It’s going in, okay?”

Jared nodded. “Yes! Yes, please.”

“Cute.” Evan lined himself up and pushed in. 

Jared groaned, pressing back into Evan. “Fuck.”

Evan pushed in a little at a time. “Shit,” he groaned. He let his hands roam Jared’s chest. 

Jared whimpered, breathing heavily.

When Evan bottomed out, he stayed still for a moment so Jared could get used to it. 

Jared panted, eyes lidded. “God, you feel good.” 

Evan pressed a kiss to Jared’s neck. “Not as good as you feel, I bet.”

Jared laughed weakly. “I doubt it.”

“I dunno, J, you feel really good.” Evan started pulling out. 

Jared moaned softly. “Just fuck me, please?”

“Since you asked so nicely, honey.” Evan pushed back in, starting a rhythm with his thrusts. 

Jared groaned, pressing back against Evan. “Fuck.”

Evan sped up, pumping a little harshly. “God,” he moaned. 

Jared groaned Evan's name, breathing hard. 

Evan held Jared’s shoulder, keeping him in place as he thrusted. 

“Fuck, Evan, I've missed you so much.”

“Y-You too, babe,” Evan moaned. 

Jared moaned. “H-Harder, please.”

Evan obliged, his grip on Jared’s arm tightening. 

Jared whimpered, body pliant beneath Evan's hands.

Evan moaned quietly. “You’re just so beautiful, Jare. So good.”

Jared panted, hands restless. “E-Evan, faster,” he pleaded.

Again, Evan did as he was asked. He didn’t feel like he could go any faster now. He could only hope it was what Jared needed. 

“Fuck, Ev, I'm c-close,” Jared warned, moaning loudly.

Evan groaned. “M-Me too,” he whispered. 

Jared shifted slightly, causing Evan's angle to change and making Jared cry out, body shaking. “Fuck!”

“F-Finish for me, please, J?”

Jared whined, only taking a few more thrusts before he hit his peak, moaning pitifully. 

Evan wasn’t far behind, coming with a cry of Jared’s name. 

Jared panted as he rode out his high, body going slightly limp. “S-So good, Ev.”

“I love you so m-much,” Evan said softly, nodding. 

“Love you too.” Jared's breathing calmed a bit as he started coming down. “Another nice booty call, huh?”

“God, yes,” Evan breathed, holding Jared close. 

Jared smiled. “You're pretty.”

“So are you.”

“Can we sleep? Are you gonna take that condom off?”

“Oh, shit, yeah.” Evan went through his hasty cleaning up process before climbing back on the bed and wrapping his arms around Jared. “Now we can sleep.”

Jared snorted, pulling Evan close. “I love you, dummy.”

“I know,” Evan said, laughing. “I love you too.”


End file.
